


Asthma

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playful run turns scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asthma

Shannon laughed as he sprinted across the back lots of a venue, his small body easily slipping through the narrow spaces as crew members started to assemble the stage. His smile only grew when he heard his baby brother damn him to the depths of Hell and threaten bodily harm for the sixth time since this pursuit has started. Hearing that his brother was getting closer, Shannon gripped the Blackberry in his hand and urged his legs to go faster.

                “Damn it Shannon!”

                Shannon laughed, but he knew soon his brother would catch up with him. Jared had the longer legs. “Shannon! Stop!”

                Shannon’s brows furrowed and instantly he froze. His brother didn’t sound right. Turning, he saw Jared on his knees, one hand lightly wrapped around his throat while the other supported his body. Shannon could practically hear the wheezing over here. He quickly darted over to his brother’s side, their playful spat forgotten. “Jay, calm down.”

                “Can’t…breathe.”

                “Alright, alright,” Shannon pushed his brother up so he was sitting up straight, “Deep breath.”        

                Jared shook his head, “Can’t.”

                Shannon’s breathing started to increase and he fumbled with his brother’s phone, “Damn it Jay, you and your damn passwords,” he grumbled before quickly dialing 9-1-1, “Hi, yes, my brother can’t breathe!”

(*)

                “Asthmatic bronchitis?” Shannon echoed, looking at the doctor with wide eyes, “My brother has asthma?”

                “Right now yes,” The doctor clarified, “While sick, his asthma will worsen,  like now. Once the bronchitis has dissipated, it might go away, but you’ll have to be wary and carry this,” she handed Jared a small white inhaler, “Use it before you exercise and every concert, understand?”

                Jared nodded, slightly numb, “Great, another chronic disease to add to my list.”

                “This might go away Mr. Leto, matters on how quickly the bronchitis leaves and you might be deem not asthmatic, or it will stabilize. But, only time will tell. Now, I suggest plenty of rest as well.”

                Jared sighed and hopped off the table, “Thank you.”

                “No problem, you have my number if you need anything else.’

                Shannon nodded and thanked the doctor before ushering his brother out of the office. Shannon threw an arm around his brother’s shoulder, “Guess that means if I take away your phone now, you can’t dart after me.”

                Jared rolled his eyes, “Shut up, fucker.”

                Shannon grinned,  “Aww, is someone in a bad mood”

                Jared glared at his brother before pushing himself out of Shannon’s hold and walked to the car. He leaned against the SUV and sighed. “I can’t fucking believe this. Asthma.”

                Shannon frowned and stood in front of his brother, “Jay, you heard the doc, this might go away. Rest for once in your life and get better.’

                “But-“

                “Rest. And get better. Easy as that.”

                Jared ran a hand through his hair, “Glad you think its easy.”

                ‘It is, you’re the one that makes it hard,” Shannon remarked, ‘Now, I’m going to drive you home. You’re gonna hop in your bunk and take a nap. After that, I”ll have some nice vegetable soup waiting for you.”

                Jared chuckled, “Thanks.”

                Shannon grinned, “No problem, Baby Jay, but I’ll be taking this as well,” he said before plucking Jared’s Blackberry out of his pocket, “You’re not allow to have this until your nap is done.”

                “Sha-“   

                “Nope. I”ll take it for the whole day.”            

                Jared opened his mouth but shut it once he realized his brother was serious. “Fine. Just take me home fucker.”

                “Love you too Jay.”


End file.
